Damn titan powers
by Mio the Exorcist
Summary: Eren and Levi are a thing. eren gets preggers. Someone is going to kill me in a minute.
1. Chapter 1

A sequal to confessed love sorta...Its two years later. Eren purposed which i might write out if im month ago they had sex for the first time. Don't ask why. ************************ Eren was sprawled out on his and Levi's bed. Levi was doing laundrey. The wedding was in two weeks. Levi planned most of it but Eren got a say in a few things. Everyone would be there. Eren's POV I was lying in bed, feeling total bliss when like someone had punched me, my stomach twisted and i was leaned over the bed puking into the trashcan. Levi ran in. "Eren!" He ran over. After a moment i sat up. "ewwwww. That tastes horrible!" Levi smiled. "C'mon lets get your teeth brushed."He took me to the bathroom and held me carefully as I replace the vomit flavor with sparkle fun. "How're you feeling?"Levi asked. "Better. The nausea was gone pretty fast." I assured him. "Have Hanji take alook kay" He said and i nodded. "During my lesson." Two hours later. I puked twice but went to my lessons anyway. Hanji was waiting. "Levi called. I'll check you over later."We went inside."Did you finish the song?"I nodded. "I think this one is actually good."I told her. She nodded. For the wedding i was going to surprise Levi with a song i had took two weeks to write. Sure I had wrote them for him before but Hanji was the only one who knew that i wrote and sang songs. She had said my voice was like an angel's but I don't believe her. This one was called Heart by Heart. I could play the keyboard easily but my best excuse for going over to hanjis every other day was lessons. After an hour i had to puke again. "Eren how many times have you puked today?" She asked when I finished. "This is the fourth."She was already dialing Levi. When he arrived i was instructed to remove my shirt. After observing my stomach with multiple tools she put a stethascope to my tummy and gasped. "Levi listen to that!" He put the ear pieces in and tilted his head." What is that?"He asked. "A heartbeat. Congrats Eren you're pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant?"Eren repeated. "How?! Eren's a guy! I know i checked!"Levi was incredulous. "I have a theory."Hanji said trying to imitate a wise voice and failing miserably. Eren rubbed his tummy then winced. Levi strode over and pulled Eren into his lap. Tho Levi was older Eren was larger. "What's your theory?" "I think that when Eren first recieved his titan powers his body tried to reject it and his organs got screwed up."Hanji spoke exitedly. "Does this mean I'm an even bigger freak?"Eren spoke quietly and softly. Tho he was twenty he sounded like the teenager everyone treated him as. "Eren you are not nor have you ever been a monster! Anyone who disagrees can shove it up their ass!"Levi answered"You are special, and the sweetest kindest, most caring and determined person i have ever met. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Eren nodded and turned to Hanji. "Hanji what the hell am i supposed to do? I don't know the first thing about kids. I didn't even know how they were created till I was sixteen and Mikasa explained it to me and Armin! How am I supposed to have a kid." Eren asked"How am I supposed to tell everyone?" "Well if anyone makes fun of you Levi'll beat their asses. We'll be here for you the whole way Eren."She told him. "We can do this!"Levi chimed. "I love you guys"Eren pointed out and kisses Levi lightly. The next day. At work. "Eren stop fidgeting you'll be fine."Levi said and nudged his squirming boyfriend. "I can't help it! I feel fat."Eren said. That morning they had noticed his small but entirly visible baby bump. His clothes were slightly tight but his jacket covered enough that no one would notice. he then raised his hand to his mouth and darted to the bathroom. Almost knocking down Armin, Jean {who had recently started dating} and Mikasa. Levi darted after him just to be followed by the others. They had just came in as Eren leaned back and panted. "Damn morning sickness needs a new name." "Morning sickness?"Mikasa spoke and Eren looked up to them. "Mikasa! I-its nothing!"Eren stuttered and Mikasa frowned. "Eren they deserve to know"Levi scolded. "Know what?"Armin asked. "That i'm pregnant."Erne said quietly. "B-but your a guy!"Jean protested" Or at least i thought you were." "I am!" Eren swore. "Hanji thinks my organs got screwed up when i got my titan powers. Thats all. I am still a dude!" "Eren you can still go to karaoke night right! You have to!" Armin pleaded and everyone burt out laughing. "I'm pregnant and thats what you're worried about?"Eren spoke through laughs. "Well yeah! What else would ibe worried about?" Armin told him with a 'duh!' look in his eyes. "Yes i can. Don't worry i already asked Hanji. i can have the small bits of margarita mix i have been till I'm five months in." Armin sighed" Thank god!" "I wanna come"Levi muttered. "Nope! Not allowed! No one wants 1D all night."Armin shook his head" They were a poular band before the titans. Levi sighed."Whatever."He kissed Eren's cheek and helped him up."How do you get so drunk off margarita mix its like five percent alchohol!"Eren shrgged. "It just does. 


	3. Chapter 3

So i said this was on hold but i got bored and didn't have muc hto do. The other fic already got a update this week so My Eren M-preg is getting it today. Eren: Goddammit not again! ********************************************** It took about two weeks for the news to spread through the survey corps, garrison regiment, and military police. Levi couldn't leave Eren's side or some bastard *coughJeancough* would tease him. Since Eren had titan blood the baby was growing quicker that usual and Hanji suspected he would only be pregnant for six months. Sadly, Levi had to leave because some ten meter Titan's were screwing with the pipes on the walls. Tho Eren wasn't very large, your couldn't miss the bump sticking out from between his hips. He couldn't wear his belt because it hurt his stomach so it was even more noticible. As Eren hurried down the hall to the cafeteria someone bumped into him and he fell down. "Ouch!" He muttered and looked up. It was that horseface Jean. "Oh sorry fat- I mean eren!"He said. He knew that being bigger bugged Eren. "Oh shut it horseface!" Eren grumbled as he struggled to get up "What did you call me?" "Horseface"Eren said almost up when Jean shoved him back down. "Fatty!" And Eren snapped. His training kicked in and he attacked Jean. They rolled on the floor attacking each others faces when Jean threw a punch towards Eren's stomach. Eren curled up and tried to cover his stomach. He was going to kill Jean. The bastard was about to kick him when a familiar voice called. "Jean stop it!". Thank god for bottle blonds! Jean looked over at Armin. "Oh Armin I-" The two had been dating for a while but Armin got really pissed when Eren and Jean fought. "Eren are you okay?!"Armin rushed over glaring at Jean. "Yeah he didn't get my stomach." Armin sighed. "Lets go eat." He pulled Eren up and surveyed his face and arms. "Nothing to damaged." He said and didn't even bother to check Jean. Jean frowned and walked the other way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's POV. I was going to kick that horsefaces ass. Ere had seven bruises on his arms, and a black eye. Death to come. I strode into the cafeteria, eyes searching for him. He sat with some of Eren's friends, smiling at some joke. I was going to wipe that smile right off his stupid face. I walked up behind him, and the smiles on his friends faces fell. He turned and nearly fell off his chair. "Seven bruises and a black eye. Almost damage to the baby." I let my demon eye glare set in. "Penalty is death." He screamed and scooted back, unable to stand. It was a girly scream too. "I-I uh I" I kicked his leg, hard. "No excuses." I shoved my knee into his face like I had once done to Eren, then roundhouse kicked him. Then stomped his stomach and stepped on his arm, slowly crushing it under my foot. "Levi!" Erwin came up behind me. "What are you doing?" "He gave Eren a black eye. This is his punishment" I even sounded calm. "Levi back away." Erwin sighed "I would love to beat him too but you have inflicted enough punishment." He hooked his arms around my arms and pulled me back. He shot Jean a glare then looked up at the dumbstruck friends " Take him to Hanji-san," He looked back down at Jean "Beat Eren up again and I wont stop Levi" ************************ Really just a filler chapter, I wanted to update but wasn't sure what to write. Levi:*laughing his ass off* I like this chapter! Other than the reason why I am beating him up. Wait no I like that reason. Only I get to beat up Eren! Eren:*face palms* 


	5. Chapter 5

Eren lay in bed holding ice to his eye. Damn horseface. He patted his belly and closed his eyes. Eren almost fell off the bed. "Hanji!" He practically screamed. She ran into the room. "What?" "I just had this really weird feeling like the baby moved!" Eren said worriedly. Hanji grinned. "Thats natural Eren!" She explained. "Tho you are a little early to have the baby moving. I guess the baby is growing like you do." Eren nodded and rubbed the spot where the baby had moved. "Hey Hanji?" He asked. "Yeah whats up?" "Is it safe to...ya know, have sex? While I'm pregnant I mean." Eren stuttered embarrased. "Yeah, tho around later pregnancy I wouldn't suggest it unless you want a pre-mature birth." Hanji grinned. Eren sighed. "Kay, thanks" Eren said and waved as she left. Levi walked in not too long after that, with blood on his clothes. Eren stood quickly and hurried over. "Levi! What happened?" He asked worriedly. "I gave Kierstein his punishment for huirting you." Levi shrugged. "The baby moved!" Eren smiled. "Really?" Levi smiled as well and put a hand on Eren's slightly swollen stomach. Eren nodded. "I was worried but Hanji said it's normal." Eren explained. "And I asked her something." "Hmm?Like what?" Levi asked unbuckling his belt and throwing his coat onto a chair. "Its safe to have sex" Eren blushed and Levi looked right at him, a evil look in his eye. "Oh really?" He smiled darkly and pulled Eren to the bed. *********************** Sorry no lemon! I didn't want to epicly fail so sorry! Eren:*trys no to puke* Levi:What the hell? Goddammit MIo stop this shit! Mio: SHIT!*runs* 


	6. Chapter 6

Eren groaned. His stomach had doubled in size over the past two months and Hanji suspected he was only weeks away from giving birth, possibly days. Hint fucking Hint. Levi was worried as hell, not willing to leave his side. "Shit!" Eren hissed and clutched teh table top. "Eren!" Levi hurried over. Eren waved him off. "The baby is just kicking." He explained, panting. After a moment he let go of the desk and rubbed his tummy. "She's probably really excited to get out." Hanji had revealed last week the baby was a girl. "You can pick a name ya know." Levi said, wrapping his arms around Eren. " I think Carla would be nice, if you don't mind." He suggested. "I think thats a beautiful name" Levi said and kissed his neck. He knew how much the name meant to Eren, after his mother. Eren gasped and ground his teeth, hadns balling up at his sides. "Dammit that hurts!" He hissed. "I'm gonna go get Hanji, okay?" Levi suggested. Eren nodded. Levi hurried from the room and Erne clutched at his stomach. "She's coming!" He cried, hoping Levi heard him. He sank to the floor, in so much pain. After a minute Levi and Hanji ran into the room. "Eren!" Levi cried. "She's coming!" Eren yelled. "Hurry up!" Hanji pulled him onto a bed and said "Levi the pain killers!" Levi handed them to Hanji and she shot them into Eren's arm. Eren looked aghast. "Get her out! NOW!" "But-" "My baby could be dying and you want to wait! GET HER OUT!" Eren yelled and Hanji swallowed, grabing the scapel and cutting into his skin, he cried out and Levi took his hand. "You'll be okay! I promise!" Levi ground his teeth. Eren cried out again as Hanji cut his stomach open and was removing the baby. Eren screamed, unable to hold it in. The pain was unimaginable. "She's out!" Hanji cut the cord and clipped it, wrapping ablanket around the little baby. "Let me- hand her here" Eren whispered. Hanji set the baby in his weak arms and he whispered" My little Carla. I- I love you" His eyes rolled back into his head, and his arms went weak. Hanji pulled the baby away and set her in Levi's arms, then went to work, trrying to save Eren. After ten minutes she set the tools down and cried. "Hanji what are you doing?" He whispered. "Eren's gone Levi. He's dead. I'm so sorry:" She whimpered, the tears rushing down her cheeks. And down levi's. "NO! He-he can't be. No..." Levi cried. Mikasa Armin and Jean ran into the room. " What happe-" Mikasa said and saw the crying, and Eren's limp body.. "NO!" She ran over, the otehrs on her tail. " HE"S GONE DAMMIT!" Levi yelled. "Eren." Mikasa whispered taking his lifeless hand. "Rest in peace." She whispered and started weeping. Armin nodded. " We will kill every titan for you. So that you can." Levi had a new look in his eye. " And we will take care of the baby. The way you would have wanted us too." Jean vowed. Levi nodded. He spent the next fourteen years raising Carla, telling her about how amazing her father was, and what he sacrificed for her. He killed every titan, like they had promised. Then once Carla was old enough, he took her to his grave. Eren' grave. It was beautiful. They took very good care of his grave and there was a bouquet of flowers there. "Carla, this is your father. He loved you enough to give up his life for you. This is why I killed all those titans. Why I have rasied you this way. Its what he would have wanted." Levi told the girl, almost identicle to Eren. Those same determined eyes, chocolate hair. It broke Levi's heart to see her and yet he loved her. " Rest in peace dad." Carla said bowing her head. "His last words were to you." Levi said adn she looked at her father. "What were they?" "That he loved you." And the tears fell. From both of them. They never really did stop. **************************************** Please don't kill me! 


End file.
